Trial to the League
by SSJ Rose Ruby
Summary: Imagine a Pokemon Universe with inspired trainers graduating from a academy and when put on a team of six are to travel the region to defeats it's gym leaders and enroll in the Pokemon League. Competing with their various rivals, meet old and new friends and learn through their journey. Follow the story of our hero as he travels the region with his newly formed team! NEW CHAPTER!
1. Chapter 1: The Trials Begin

In many universes the story is the same with the Pokemon world. A young child goes off on his or her journey to become the best no one ever was. They become great trainers known far and wide, league champions, gym leaders, rivals to others and so much more. Legends are told through many alternate realities of young trainers taming legendary Pokemon, befriending them, defeating corrupt organizations and resolving many of the world's crises that was known through history for millennia. But this is not that story.

In this alternate reality children are sent to schools to become trainers and once at a certain age they are capable of traveling the region. For generations adults were allowed to let their children at the mere age of ten to travel the world to become Pokemon trainers with little training with their Pokemon and tactical practice in battle. Many may see this as poor parenting but in those days it was normal and was seen as an inspirational view for many. Children becoming league champions after departing on their own in an unknown world, an inspirational tale so great that hundreds were leaving home by the dozens to do the same. But unlike those legendary trainers that are known for their great adventures and fame many children that did the same didn't have the same luck.

The statistics showed that 10% of children that left on their journey were able to make it to the league while 90% were either murdered, killed by wild Pokemon or even their own Pokemon, kidnapped, or worse. So regions all over that are financially steady built schools each known as Pokemon Academy, an institution that taught children, teens, and adults how to become trainers and legalize them to travel the region under law and their own risk. No matter the age, the experience, or badges earned in other regions, trainers when in the region their trying to compete in will have to sign up into the institution and participate in the final rounds and if they succeed they will gain their trainer I.D and be given their license to enter the league and become official trainers of that region. This story will revolve around these few trainers and see how destiny and luck will take them through their journey.

The flames were intense, a vortex of increasing heat and pressure that constricted my surrounding area. Burning debris fell from the damaged roof top onto the floor increasing the smoke within the complex that swirled all around us as we ran. I climbed up the hot staircase burning my hands but the pain was nothing towards my survival. The sweat wouldn't stop falling from my body as well as my face that constantly fell off my face onto the grueling floor. My breaths were heavy and my mouth was dry, I couldn't stop thinking of getting out of this place. We only came here because of a rumor and now we were running from our lives. I tried to keep climb with all my might but the burns, the burns were overtaking me. As well as the smoke that filled my lungs, the incredible heat that singed my skin, and sweat the uncomfortably drop from my body. As I was only a few bars away from the top...my hands slipped. As I fell I saw him turn around and hurry to grab my hand and scream my name.

"JASPER!"

"JASPER!"

Location: Pokemon Academy (Kanto)

Time: 3:45 P.M

Season/Month: Summer/August

The season was the ending summer, the early breezes of the fall season could be felt throughout Kanto blowing its gentle winds for every resident in the region. Some blowing harder than others but overall everyone felt the same gale hitting against their skin, fur, and any other feature these individual creatures have. The sun radiated its unmatched heat through the ocean blue sky shining all around the region while on the west of the Indigo League was none other but the established institution known as the Pokemon Academy. A school where people far and wide attend to become official trainers and face against the league to compete with the Elite champions of the region. Today was a special day for all those students and inside waiting was none other but one of the graduating students.

Waking up faster than a rocket being set off into space, the young teen named Jasper fell from the bench that he was sleeping on onto the tiled floor. Standing over him with an overwhelming attitude was a taller and older individual with his left hand on his hip and right hand fixing his square glasses. He had the same chocolate skin tone as the fallen teen as well as the same oceanic blue eyes but instead his were more stern and serious.

"Oh hey James." Jasper spoke looking up at the glasses wearing adult.

James sighed, "What are you doing? You know your match is next right?"

"Yeah I know." Jasper responded picking himself off the floor and began dusting the dirt off his black and grey slender hoodie and black fitted jeans. "But I got sick of waiting and got tired and this bench felt so good so I kinda fell asleep."

"Even now a soon graduate you're still the same as when you were a kid." James replied rubbing in between his eyes annoyed.

"Why would I change?" Jasper chuckled taking his black hat off dusting that as well revealing his spiky black hair that was shown as a leaf with points. "Even with my older brother as a teacher even you couldn't stop my sleeping habits."

It is true James has been a teacher at the academy for a brief amount of time and is Jasper's older sibling. He was a strategist teacher who taught students different tactics when in battle since he was a former trainer that joined several leagues throughout the world. As a teacher he taught strategies such as both type advantages and disadvantages, held items if allowed, and several different tactics. After becoming a teacher he soon after was able to get Jasper into the school through some strings and became his younger brother's tutor but even as his teacher his younger sibling didn't learn much but instead used the class as an excuse to sleep. A fact that ticked James off more than anything but still even without his class, Jasper when in battle far excelled many others so his class was irrelevant to his younger brother.

"That's what I was trying to stop but looks like that never happened." James said sighing not bothering to argue over this useless topic, "Are you ready? I heard there is pretty stiff competition this year."

"Isn't it every year? I am facing against every trainer in the academy." Jasper replied.

Today was the final exam for the graduating class this year. Students both tall and short, large and small, young and old are duking it out in a battle to test their wits, tactic, and skills against one another to prove who's ready to travel the region and face off against the league. Jasper has been a student since he was 16 and for the past two decades he has been training his Pokemon non-stop mostly outside of class to prove that he's ready to face the Indigo Plateau. His older brother was his final approval to actually go off on his own since through the eyes of many professors he was more than ready. But James never saw Jasper ready due to the exceeding amount of his ego and lack of cooperation with others. But seeing that his sibling had recently turned 18 and is legally an adult he decided to give him a chance to prove himself mature enough to be off on his own.

"True." James shrugged, "Well I'll leave you to it. You better hurry to the platform, your name will be called any minute."

"Yeah, yeah. I got it." Jasper lazily said walking away from your brother, "Just watch me from the stands as I become an official trainer."

Staring as his younger brother walk away from him, James couldn't help but smile for his younger sibling. He remember the day when he became a trainer winning his match and finally traveling the world. It was a glorious day for him that he would remember for the rest of his life and now he gets to see his younger brother graduate as well and hopefully unlike himself can finish his journey, make friends, and close bonds with his fellow Pokemon. Jasper on the other hand was engulfed in that feeling but even more so, he remember seeing his brother all those years ago in league matches to become the best. It was one of the reasons he wanted to become a trainer, one of the inspirations for why he's here now. He was going to not only show his brother but the entire Indigo League that he was ready to become the next top trainer. Grabbing a poke'ball from his belt where 5 others were held he looked inside the ball with a grin of pride and from inside he could see a creature looking back at him with the same smile.

"Are you ready Amp?" he whispered to the ball.

Meanwhile at the stadium you could hear the roars of thousands of both spectators and trainers alike raving over the battles that several students were participating today. The stadium was the size of a professional football field with on both opposite ends of the stadium held two platforms that carried the trainers that would send their Pokemon to the stage for battle. The crowed roared something fierce after the recent battle that just subsided. A female with ghostly brown skin with a very unusual hairstyle was grinning from ear to ear in a very cocky manner with her Lucario standing over a pinned Machoke holding a glowing light green bone that was made of energy to it's throat. The field was grassy plain which was perfect for two fighting types but from the looks of it Lucario was overtaking the battle completely having almost no damage while Machoke was severely shown with dozens of marks and wounds.

"I think it's over!" the girl screamed to her opponent with a crooked smirk.

On the outside of the stadium could be seen the announcer, he was a fairly young man ranging about in his 20s. Average height with short slicked back blonde hair, noticeable peach fuzz above his lip and adorning black sunglasses on his face with a matching black suit to help with his appearance. He rose his microphone in the air that reflected from the light of the sun and placed it to his lips ready to hype up the already thrilled viewers of the massive stadium.

"Well folks!" he shouted, "Looks like Blake's Lucario has gotten Jacob's Machoke by the ropes! He can't seem to move a muscle!"

"Machoke! C'mon get out of there!" her opponent shouted.

"Too late!" she announced, "Kaldur! Slam your knee into Machoke's stomach and KO him with a ice punch!"

Immediately the Lucario named Kaldur with no hesitation obeyed it's trainer and with a knee to the stomach it's opponent's Machoke gasped in pain and resuscitated for air instinctively grabbing its bruised abdomen. Releasing it's grip from the fighting pokemon's throat with its glowing bone vanishing from existence, Kaldur gripped its right hand and pulled it back firmly with intense force and quickly surrounding it's paw was a light blue and white glow. Before Machoke could react Kaldur uttered a loud and aggressive yell and with a powerful right hook to the face an explosion erupted around them leaving a cloud of black smoke surrounding the area.

"And with a powerful combo striking Machoke with a hard knee to the stomach and a ice punch to the face looks like this might be the end!" the announcer yelled raving over the recent actions of the battle.

There was a large silence in the stadium, everyone stared closely to the arena to see the outcome of the intense and suspenseful battle. The smoke still shrouded the stadium leaving a lingering sheet of tension for everyone, except of course the owner of the Lucario.

Whipping her hair with a smile she crossed her arms with her usual smirk, "As I said," Blake began to speak and revealing itself from the smoke was her Lucario skidding it's feet onto the grass away from the smoke. Thus finally unveiling seconds later Machoke on the ground in a miniature hole unconscious.

"I think it's over!" she finished.

"So with that Blake is the winner!" the announcer reported and immediately afterwards the sounds and echoes of thousands screamed.

The crowd raved with excitement with a powerful cry that could heard for miles. The exhibition matches were many to remember, students that battled were definitely up to par to begin their journeys as their skills as Pokemon trainers were beyond your average ten year old. But only those who wins these matches are allowed to pass. Clapping for the recent winner was a rather tall teenage female, her skin was colored light peach and hair was cut short and straight with black coloration. She adorned a plain white t-shirt with tight blue jeans and black slim boots and accompanying her watching the matches in the teen's lap was a small Dratini gleefully cheering as well.

"Is this seat taken?" a voice asked.

Looking up the teen was happy to find James standing next to her with a calm smile.

"Of course not Professor!" she joyfully told.

"So how was the last match?" James asked sitting next to his student.

"It was awesome! That chick's Lucario took out Machoke with no issues!" she cheered, "Isn't that right, Dratini?"

Hopping up and down the serpent happily agreed giving James a small chuckle.

"I see Dratini has grown a bit too Yuki." James stated, "Looks as if she'll evolve any day now."

"Eh." Yuki shrugged, "I'm not too worried about it, as long she's happy."

James began to rub the small dragon's head giving her much comfort, "That's true. It's just a shame though, she could become such a powerhouse for your team."

"I think my team is good enough as it is." Yuki confirmed, "They did help me win my match."

"A match that took rather longer than the others." James told with a small sigh, "Even the crowd was getting frustrated with how long you were taking just to attack."

Yuki holding her Dratini harder was getting rather irritated with her soon to be former professor, "Wasn't it you who told us that stalling for your opponent to make a mistake is good tactic for battle!"

"Yeah but not with every match." James retorted, "It's a good tactic but you'll need to learn new strategies because that same pattern won't work every time."

"Anyways." Yuki said rolling her eyes, "Isn't your brother next?"

"I'm pretty sure." he answered, "I originally left to give him a bit of advice but I instead found him sleeping.."

Yuki sighed, "That guy. I feel bad for who's ever with him if he graduates."

James smiled, "I wouldn't count my poke'eggs before they hatched. It could be you as one of his partners."

"Eh, don't curse me like that!" she yelled.

Meanwhile back at the arena the debris and damages were being fixed from the former battle and walking back to the sidelines was the energetic announcer. Placing his signature microphone back to his lips he looked down at his clipboard to see who the next challengers were.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen! Since we are close to our final matches I'd like to explain the events that you are watching for those at home and the late audience viewers we have in our stands now!" the slick haired announcer began.

Pointing his finger he targeted the jumbo screen above him which immediately showcased the Pokemon Academy.

"On this glorious day we present the 10th annual graduation tournament of the Kanto region's Pokemon Academy! The tournament consists of over 1,000 students each facing off against each other to take a place in this year's Indigo League!" he explained loudly.

The crowd began to roar and clap in excitement as the promoter continued his explanation. It was obvious he was a master of his craft being seen as an advocate towards several other competitions, tournaments, and even TV commercials through the various regions. He knew how to get the crowd raving and with style too twirling his microphone in a circle as he continued to describe the event they were all watching.

"We have seen several matches this early morning and afternoon, some have passed with flying colors against their opponents while others failed in disappointment! And we are not alone today folks!" he told with a broad smile, "Judging the matches in the balcony above with their humble appearances is none other than the ultimate team of the Indigo League, the ELITE FOUR!"

The jumbo tron switching it's monitor's viewing now showed the legendary four trainers each standing in front of their cubed balcony room. The crowd went insane seeing such legendary trainers all being the same surroundings as themselves. First on the far left was the beautiful red head Lorelei, following next to her was the brute fighting master Bruno, while third in the row was the oldest member Agatha, and finally representing as the self-proclaimed "leader" of the Elite Four was Lance the dragon master.

"The Elite Four! Here!?" Yuki spoke her voice expressing just as much shock as majority of the audience.

"You surprised?" James said to his student, "They view the graduation tournament every year, I'm sure we told each of you in school."

"I think I would have remembered being told the Elite Four were going to judge my match!" Yuki retaliated.

"Just having them here to view the matches is a honor for everyone here in the stadium and soon a few of theses lucky trainers will face off against them at the end of league conference!" he announced.

While the cheers continued to be heard all throughout the arena, the announcer casually began to walk to the center of the repaired battlefield re-reading his clipboard.

"Now that we're all caught up it's time to announce the next match!" he told with excitement, "On my left is a trainer born and raised in the Sinnoh region, coming from afar just to participate in the Indigo League, give it up for Hunter!"

Walking down from the steel walkway to the stadium was a pale skinned young adult male. His hair was neon green that was fashioned with a short spiked hairstyle, his eyes were narrow and confident showcasing his deep colored purple eyes. He was the average height for a young adult and body was slightly built being covered in a brown leather jacket with a white v-neck underneath and matching brown khaki pants. Whipping the little hair he had on his forehead and stood firmly at the end of the stadium awaiting his opponent.

"Next on my right is a student born and raised in the Kanto region, having lived here he has built his team thanks to the support of the academy and his fellow pupils, coming to arena now is Jasper!"

Just as he announced strolling down the right walkway was Jasper with a grudging frown on his face. The announcer obviously didn't know much about him spewing out that the academy was the reason why he's here now. Rather it was his own training that proved him worthy of being at the graduation tournament but of course the promoter had to give the fans something to cheer over. Approaching his end of the stadium he stared down his opponent seeing him being just as confident as himself. This slightly excited the teen, maybe this graduation match was worth his time after all.

"This will be a one on one battle! Items are not allowed and the playing field will be a grass field! If the match last for longer than 30 minutes the outcome will be decided by our judges!" the announcer explained.

"Hey kid!" Hunter yelled looking directly at Jasper, "I hope all that hard work you did was worth it because you're going to need it when in battle against me!"

Jasper chuckled. So already dishing out insults, he could tell that this guy was far more confident than need be. Not that he could look down on Hunter for his high ego, Jasper probably had just as big of self-importance for himself. But what really annoyed the teen was that most people that come to Kanto from outside regions are usually more self-assured of themselves more than others assuming that Kanto is the easiest region from the many others. An assumption that Jasper despised having the thought of every region giving such low views on his home but with this guy having so much high approval of himself in his skills it would be entertaining to knock his confidence down a peg or two.

"Is that so? I honestly doubt I'll have to use even a fraction of that training on someone like you." Jasper rebutted with pride in his voice.

"Big talk for an academy newbie." Hunter replied, "Be lucky you made it this far."

"Luck has nothing to do with it." Jasper spoke leering his upcoming opponent, "Something you will see soon enough."

Already back at the center edge of the stadium the announcer looked as theses two trainers bantered their petty insults at one another prepared to start the match. "Trainers are you ready?"

Neither of the two said a word just staring at one another each having their blood boiling for battle.

"The match will now begin!" he screamed loudly with his arm raised in the sky.

Grabbing his ball from his belt Hunter smiled kissing the top of the orb tossing it into the air.

"Let's go, Rhyperior!" Hunter commanded.

As the small red and white ball slapped against the grassy terrain in a flash of light something more came out from the small orb. Standing before its master was a large brownish-gray reptilian creature. The Pokemon had a large horn as it's nose as well as a smaller one just above it, the most notable feature is it's club that it has as a tail and the several orange plates surrounding its body. With a mighty roar the rock Pokemon stared at its opponent with intense ferocity.

"A Rhyperior huh. Not bad." James said astonished to see such a super powered Pokemon.

"This is my first time seeing one in person." Yuki commented, "It's far more menacing than I could have expected."

James nodded, "A frightening Pokemon indeed that if used correctly can be a challenge for any trainer standing in it's way."

Jasper allowed a hint of a smile into the crease of his mouth grabbing the ball from his waistline tossing it into the air. "Let's take him down Amp!" the trainer yelled and once slamming onto the ground the ball unleashed a tall purple simian that held a large mischievous smile on its face. The monkey had once major feature that was most notable other than its purple fur which was its two tails, each with a large, rounded hand with three red-tipped fingers. The primate looking at his trainer nodded his head and turned back to the Rhyperior with a cocky smile and got into a fighting position.

"As I thought." James thought, "Ambipom was his main go to especially with a pokemon that has a low speed stat." James continued to look at his younger sibling with the thoughts of worry filling his mind, "But will he be enough to penetrate Rhyperior's defense?"

"Alright Rhyperior let's start things off! Use bulldoze!"

Screaming his name in rebuttal the large reptile slammed his foot onto the grassy field with a large impact. Immediately afterwards the ground began to shake uncontrollably and rushing towards Amp was a erupting quake. The field cracked and tore creating several ruptures all around that left Amp completely vulnerable to the attack.

"Amp avoid it by jumping in the air!" Jasper commanded and just as its trainer said the monkey leaped high into the air with incredible speed avoiding the destruction of the field, Jasper looked back his opponent with satisfaction avoiding his attack but soon saw Hunter far more calm than he should be.

"Now you're wide open! Now use stone edge!" Hunter demanded.

Focusing Rhyperior crossed his arms and closed his eyes and instantly surrounding him were two blue rings. These blue rings quickly turned white and floating into the rings were the large chunks of rocks that were left behind by the aftermath of his bulldoze technique. Opening his now glowing blue eyes the rock type pointed at Amp and charging at the simian were dozens of floating rocks and pebbles that were moving at incredible high speed.

"Impressive." James commented, "He used his Rhyperior's bulldoze technique as both a distraction and to his advantage. First forcing Amp to leap in the air only to leave him open for an immediate attack."

But Jasper was also prepared for something like this as well. "Amp quick counter with swift!"

Spinning in a circle Amp with his tails glowing yellow he swung it with a thrust thus firing multiple golden stars at the rampaging stones and rocks. The two attacks collided nullifying them both leaving a dust cloud of smoke behind from the impact. Jasper took this as the perfect opportunity to get the upper hand in the battle.

"Amp! Charge into the smoke towards Rhyperior!" he commanded.

Amp doing just he was told dove into the smoke at full speed towards the rocky reptile and with his incredible speed he quickly emerged from the smoke heading at his opponent like a torpedo in the sea.

"What is he planning?" Hunter asked out loud, "It doesn't matter, Rhyperior slam his monkey to the ground with your tail!"

Once Amp was in range Rhyperior turned around and slapped his tail towards the monkey but the primate never lost that toothy grin and glanced at his trainer for his approval.

Jasper nodded to his Pokemon and gave off his next command, "Good job Amp! Now use double hit!"

Amp turned back to his opponent his smile growing even more broader than before instantaneously slapped Rhyperior's tail out the way countering the attack with his now glowing pink tails. In both shock and astonishment Rhyperior began to lose his balance but the onslaught wasn't complete as Amp's last free tail collided with against his unprotected cheek sending the armored lizard across the ruptured field.

"Don't let him recover!" Jasper yelled, "Again use swift!"

Landed behind the large beast Amp once again spun in a circle and through his tails fired several more glowing stars at the fallen monster. Hunter growled, there was no way he was going to let him have so much of an advantage over him. "Rhyperior quick use protect!"

Opening his eyes Rhyperior slammed his fist into the ground and surrounding him at the last second was a glowing green dome. Luckily for him the stars collided with the green force field protecting the reptile from the flying deadly stars that exploded upon contact from the dome. Hunter sighed rethinking a strategy, that double hit was a surprise for him not expecting Amp to maneuver passed his attack so swiftly.

"Do you see now!" Jasper laughed snapping his opponent from his inner thoughts, "I'm barely using a margin of my skills and I already have you on the ground on the defensive."

"Laugh while you still can but this battle isn't over yet!" Hunter proclaimed gritting his teeth.

"We'll see about that!" Jasper told his opponent just awaiting his adversary's next move.

Hello my very patient readers! I'm so sorry for the long wait for the first chapter of the story but I've been going through a lot lately. I worked 40 hours a week then went to college and then got kicked out due to financial reasons so now I'm back! This chapter took a while for me to type just trying to think of what OC characters I will use as the main characters and who I will use in general for the story. I know you may have noticed two in the story thus far and if that is your character then congratulations you made it in as the main cast! As you can see Jasper is both laid back with life and over-confident in battle, will that be his downfall? We will see in chapter 2!

Lastly I think it's only fair to say that I will show the main cast for the story rather having everyone waiting another month just to see who is and who isn't. If you character isn't a main character don't worry they will still be part of the story.

1.) Jasper Kent

2.) Blake S. Noxic

3.) Styles Akuma Himura

4.) Yuki Maki

5.) Francesca Moretti

6.) Dante Virgil

So this the list guys, thank you all for OCs and again don't worry if you aren't the main cast you are still in the story so your appearance will be more random through the adventure. Anyways guys, again thank you so much for reading and I'll see you guys next chapter! Peace!


	2. Chapter 2: Graduation

The stadium was full of cheering fans that were all in excitement with the current battle that was taking place between Hunter and his Rhyperior and Jasper with his Ambipom. On the ground was the plated lizard his jaw bruised and body filled with dirt and dust while over him was the purple primate with his cocky grin on his face that matched the expression his trainer was expressing.

Hunter on the other hand was standing on his side of the field venting on what to do next. It was ridiculous, he had the upperhand with his combo attack but the speed and reflexes that Jasper's monkey displayed far surpassed his Rhyperior. And on top of that he only exerted two attacks out of four that he possessed while he was forced to showcase three. He was already on the defensive, his Rhyperior was down, covered in his protective dome while his opponent stared over him. Even though he still had one more attack to use, he didn't want to use everything in his arsenal. While he quickly began to think of a plan the chuckles of Jasper wasn't helping his concentration.

"C'mon Hunter!" Jasper barked across the field, "I thought I'm only here because of dumb luck!"

Hunter snarled deepening his hateful glare at Jasper, "Would you shut up!" he replied angrily, "This match isn't over it!"

"What's that? It seems to me this match would have been over long ago if you weren't in the beetle position hiding over a dome!" Jasper was enjoying himself more and more, one his best qualities when battling was mocking his opponents, it shows those who has real concentration in the heat of a fight and those who goes by their pure emotions. What he has learned through his years of battling that trainers who are fueled by pure emotions are more sloppy and unconcentrated, and Hunter was a prime example of that.

"Not bad, he's actually winning." Yuki expressed with a small disbelief, from how she seen Jasper he was always this lazy bone guy and a loudmouth but her theories of him being a lousy trainer was obviously wrong.

"Jasper has always been an excellent trainer." James told, "He has this weird bipolar attitude, when anything else is involved he's incredibly idle, sarcastic, and stubborn to the bone. But whenever battling is involved he has this fire that can't be quenched."

"So how do you think it will end? Seems like he has this Hunter guy on the ropes." she asked paying absolute attention to the match.

James shook his head, "It's too early to say. This Hunter is obviously skilled and Jasper is clearly underestimating him and that could lead to his downfall."

Yuki turned to her teacher confused, "What do you mean? Only an idiot could lose a match so clearly easy to win."

Listening to his pupil James continued to look at the match with intense eyes. He knew his younger brother better than anyone and knows his strengths but also his weaknesses and he had one weakness that he could obviously spot. Hopefully he can end the match before Hunter could retaliate and gain the upper hand.

Hunter still staring at his defenseless Rhyperior continued to think of ideas to use against his opponent. His pokemon's protective dome could only last so long and once faded it could be the end of them both. Stressing he continued to look around the field, something he could use, anything that he could exploit as an advantage and suddenly he found it and gave a confident smile.

" _It's now or never!" he thought._

Swinging his arm he pointed at his pokemon, "Rhyperior stop using protect and run forward grinding your arms into the dirt!"

Slamming his tail onto the ground Rhyperior's green dome faded from around him and with great force and a terrifying roar he dug his arms into the ground below and began running forward with brutish movement.

"Are you running away now!' Jasper taunted, "Amp shoot his back with a dozen more swifts!"

Ambipom chasing his opponent down twirled in a circle again and shot his shooting yellow stars that struck firmly against his foe's plated back. The attack was shown to dent the back of his plates causing the beast to scream in pain and collapse back onto the ground. Jasper couldn't help but laugh at his opponent's novice mistake, to run while his foe is directly behind him ready to attack is something only a youngster would attempt.

"I think I had enough laughs." Jasper told his arms crossed and face filled with pride, "It's obvious that you're not worth even a fraction of my time or Amp's. It's time we finish this."

Hunter snarled, "Don't count us out just yet."

"Too late." Jasper spoke his voice booming, "Amp finish this with double hit!"

Standing over his opponent Amp listening to his partner with no restraints raised his two tails into the air above fueling them once more with the pinkish aura. Shouting a loud shriek he charged down at his fallen opponent with no remorse while on the sidelines Jasper expected Hunter's face to show nervousness or distraught but instead a smirk is all he could see, finally Jasper realized he made a mistake, but it was too late.

"I see you finally noticed!" Hunter announced, "Now shoot them straight at Ambipom!"

With newfound speed Rhyperior turned his head at the now shocked primate and raised his right arm into his opponent's face. Inside his palm was a rock wrapped around in intense red aura and screaming his name once more shot the compact mineral from his hand that was fired with such intense speed there was no way Amp could react in time.

BLAAAM!

The rock slammed into Amp's face, a critical hit that caused the monkey to collapse back unbalanced, his focus now gone, ultimately dismissing his double hit attack.

"Now shoot the second one!" Hunter ordered and just as he commanded getting back onto his feet, Rhyperior aimed his left arm at Amp and fired yet another rock at the purple primate. The attack was just as fast as the first one and just as deadly, the miniature boulder struck Amp directly in the stomach sending him across the field, flopping against the ground and finally skidding against the dirt on his now dusty covered back. The crowd was silent and so was the announcer, the comeback was so unexpected it left everyone in awe but no one was as surprised as Jasper. His face now showcasing his first expression of disbelief and worry, witnessing his partner now laying on the ground tanking not one but two critical hits, and ultimately understanding the match had definitely taken a turn for the worse.

"What the hell just happened?!" Yuki barked in confusion.

"I was afraid of this." James said with worry in his voice, "He got too cocky and is now in another situation he has to crawl out of!"

"I still have no idea what's going." Yuki stated glaring at her instructor, "Mind informing me or keep talking to yourself."

"It's one of Rhyperior's abilities." he began to explain, "He has holes in the palms of his hands which can be worked as a cannon or a gun. That's why Hunter made him run in the dirt earlier to collect any kind of rock on the field. Though it left his Rhyperior vulnerable for a slight moment it was the perfect way to leave Jasper and Amp unaware and launch the attack."

Yuki face palmed herself, she had knew it, Jasper was still the halfwit she had first assumed. "I knew it was too good to be true! He is an idiot."

"It's not over yet." James spoke his teeth clenching, "Jasper still could turn this around."

"I don't see how." Yuki replied unconvinced, "He took too much damage to make a comeback."

But Yuki wasn't the only one to notice this, Jasper knew full well that Amp had taken heavy damage and with just a little more, it could be the end of the match for the both of them. He should have known that it was too easy to just get an effortless hit on Rhyperior, Hunter might be careless with his emotions but he was cunning. Jasper had to give credit where credit was due but rather honoring his opponent's cleverness he was instead coming up with a plan to counterattack against him.

"That's why you never underestimate your opponent." Hunter lectured, "But I won't do the same, I'm going to end this battle now. Rhyperior use stone edge and finish off Ambipom!"

Again surrounding the giant lizard were two large rings and following that were more pebbles, rocks and smaller boulders floating around him. Pointing his hand at the now fallen Amp, the speeding minerals of earth rushed at the monkey to finish this battle once and for all. But Jasper was cunning as well and worked too hard to fail here, let alone lose to a sneak attack.

"Amp use double team to avoid the attack!" Jasper ordered and with the little strength he had left Amp was able to create several copies of himself onto the field. Ten to be exact and all identical to the original except in different places on his side of the arena, the rocks came with great force hitting many of the monkeys leaving a small cloud of brown dirt to cover the simians. But this smoke quickly subsided revealing 3 remaining monkeys. Amp survived the attack but only barely.

Hunter bit his tongue, "Tch, got lucky. But that won't stop us, use bulldozer!"

"He doesn't let up does he!" Jasper spoke out loud annoyingly, "Each of you jump in the air to dodge and then charge at Rhyperior!"

As the plated dinosaur slammed his heavy foot onto the ground creating it to shake once more while covering the field with several more craters and rupturing while erupting a second quake at Amp. Each of the monkeys in rebuttal responded back just as their trainer told them by leaping high into the air once again evading the attack and like a bullet from a gun charged at the giant at full speed. Hunter on the other hand was prepared this time, no longer was he going to fall for the monkey's quick movement and agility.

"Rhyperior dig your hands into the ground and shoot your rocks at them!" Hunter directed.

"Rhyperior!" the beast screamed digging his hands into ground filled them with several rocks and with proficient aim fired them at the skydiving chimps.

With very little aerodynamic movement one of the Ambipoms was struck and faded from existence while the other two barely dodged the second round of boulders. Once close enough Jasper was ready to give them their second orders.

"Now the both of you, give him a double hit uppercut!" he commanded.

"Quick slap them with your tail, Rhyperior!" Hunter quickly retorted.

As the two monkeys were ready to land Rhyperior turned around and with great force was able to swing its mighty tail and hit one of the Amps in the chest but unfortunate for him it was also a doppelganger created from double team. The real Amp dodged the brute's tail now ducking below the dinosaur and with all his energy and force uppercutted the rhino in the chin with one of his pink emitting tails. An impact that created a wave of incredible force that blew the grass below with an intense gale and power that echoed throughout the entire stadium.

Everyone waited to see the outcome of the punch, the audience mute through this entire match being that it's so evenly matched that it's an insult to make even the slightest noise. Amp's tail struggled and shook as it stayed on the chin of the plated monster, he had put all of his remaining strength into the attack and was hoping it did as much damage as it sounded. Jasper was hoping the same, Rhyperior seemed to have been stunned by the attack, it was a quick and unprepared punch as well as hitting a unplated area so it must have been more vulnerable. But again looking at the trainer commanding the rhino, they both couldn't be more wrong.

"Rhyperior! Slam him into the dirt with hammer arm!" Hunter screamed.

With the horrified realization of how powerless his punch was Amp felt his tail struggle trying to push itself into Rhyperior's chin but the dino with very little effort pulled his head back down to stare at the monkey with intensity so fierce that it shook the cheeky pokemon in instant fear. The plated monster then rose his bladed right arm with pride that immediately glowed with a bright white hue that stunned the sight of those around him as it shined brightly against the ray of the sun above. Lastly, shouting an incredible howl it slammed its arm down at the chimp. Amp froze not knowing the next move to do until finally he finally was given an order.

"Amp! Counter with your second tail!" Jasper yelled.

That's right, he still had his second tail from double hit. The pink aura was still glowing from the attack just ready to be unleashed for a final hit. Pushing himself with all his remaining might Amp met Rhyperior's hammer arm with his pink tail causing an erupting shock wave to be echoed even louder than the previous one before. The wind that was created from the collision was so great that even the crowd could feel the powerful breeze. In the stadium shock waves could be seen sparking from every direction with the lightning rod generating the aftershock was a power struggle between two powerhouses of pokemon. The force generated being so great that the ground itself shook unable to take the incredible power theses two pokemon were executing. Amp was holding his own very well in the struggle, even though he took so much damage from before he wasn't giving up this fight. The endurance and training that him and Jasper went through all these years was too important to him to just give up on his trainer but the pain he was feeling was just agonizing. His body ached from the two boulders hitting his abdomen and face while his tails inflamed in pain were throbbing uncontrollably barely keeping up with his foe's superior power.

Rhyperior's raw strength was greater than any opponent Amp has ever faced prior, though he was giving a good run for his money, it was obvious Amp was at the losing end of the stick. His feet dug into the ground below him, sweat fell from his head to the floor and the strain that he was enduring was obvious with the expression on his face telling it all for everyone to see. Seeing his opponent dig deeper into the Earth, Rhyperior smiled from ear to ear ready to see his foe fall completely into the dirt once being struck with his powerful arm. It seemed the match was soon to be over, Amp was going further and further into the earth of the arena, his power was fading and the strength in his punch was becoming less potent as each second passed. The match was soon to be over, Rhyperior was obviously the superior in this struggle and everyone could breath easy again giving the sure victory to the large lizard.

BLAAAM! A glowing light blue fist hit clean against Rhyperior's face, a force so powerful it was able to rail the rhino across the field falling back onto his back. Everyone was once again dumbfounded with what happened, this match had so many twist and turns it would be no surprise if someone fainted in shock. Inside his small crater who delivered the devastating punch was no other than Amp, his other tail glowing with an intense blue shine and his face once again smiling as cheerful as ever.

"What?!" Hunter cried, "How?! When?!"

Across the stage the sounds of Jasper small chuckles could be heard genuinely enjoying every minute of Hunter's confusion, "Don't you remember we still had one more move to show."

Hunter growled, angrily. "What move did you use!"

Jasper's eyes narrowed and once again he folded his arms together, "The move Amp is using is called Focus Punch." he began to explain, "It's our ace in the hole! Amp doesn't don't need me to explain to him direct orders whenever he's in a tight spot, just a simple look from each other and we'll know what the other is thinking."

The pale skinned trainer was now fuming. Every time when it looks as if he has the advantage this pestering monkey and his annoying trainer kept negating every effort they put into their strategies. His anger was consuming him and this match was lasting far too long for his liking, he was ready for this to done and over through any means necessary. Looking over to his fully evolved pokemon, Rhyperior was still struggling to get back on his feet, that last hit actually did more damage than he anticipated.

"Amp don't let up!" Jasper ordered snapping Hunter back at his opponent, "Time for our original move, the first ever reveal! Use Double Focus Barrage!"

"Double Focus Barrage?!" Hunter repeated confused.

Amp clutched his two tails tightly and his entire body began to glow with a bright white hue. A large wind began to form around him and it blew into the face of his opponent that stormed away the dust and dirt around their surrounding. The intense flaring light that surrounded his body soon relocated to his two tails and the once bright white aura quickly altered into a smooth relaxing shade of blue. The aura around his tails were now flowing unhindered and effortless. His attack now ready, Amp with his speed advantage charged at Rhyperior as the dino was still on one leg trying to recuperate from the last punch.

CRUUUNCH!

Amp crushed Rhyperior's jaw, having concentrated all of his power into his hand shaped tails. The giant spat out a gush of saliva not having to experience such pain since the battle began, but the monkey didn't end it there he continued his barrage crashing his fisted tails into the rhino's chin, chest and abdomen. Not even the plates surrounding his body could protect him from the beating that he was getting from the super powered monkey as with each hit many of his plates were being shattered upon impact.

At the stands of the audience, James almost smiled. "Seems like Jasper finally got serious, took him long enough."

Both amazed and interested Yuki still grappling her dragon watched as Amp demolished his now defenseless foe. She never really cared much for other trainers and their matches, she'd rather study them and see how she can use any type of skill used in those battles to benefit herself. The prior match from Jasper's made her hype to see another trainer so skilled that she was able to win with so little effort but this match, something about it was totally different. It showed her that anything can happen in battle even if you have the advantage, the tiniest slip up can mean either victory or defeat. And Amp's new technique, it a was a move she had never seen any trainer display before, how did he develop such a move?

"What is that attack?!" Yuki asking the question everyone was wondering, "I never seen an attack like that before."

"It's a unique way that very few trainers utilize," James began to explain proudly, "we all know that pokemon can only use four moves at a time, but this can be an exception."

"A exception?" Yuki repeated.

"It's a way for a pokemon to learn a new move while technically still remembering its four other techniques." James continued, "Jasper was able to use Amp's Focus Punch and utilize the function of double hit so both tails can have the power of Focus Punch. It's a devastating attack with pure power if it connects with its opponent."

CRRACCCK!

Amp landed yet another punch into Ryhperior's face, the heavy monster fumbled backwards still on his feet but severely exhausted and bruised. He looked terrible, his exposed brownish-gray skin was a mass of black bruises, and a trail of saliva ran down his mouth to his chest. Amp on the other wasn't nearly as damaged but his energy was depleting fast, concentrating Focus Punch on both of his tails was incredibly stressful and lashing them as fast as he is makes it twice as a straining for his body. Jasper knew full aware of this weakness and had to finish this with one final blow.

But Hunter wasn't giving in, he couldn't, not to this newbie academy student. "We're not ending this!" the trainer barked, "Rhyperior charge at him with everything you got with one final hammer arm!" He knew his pokemon couldn't do much more but maybe Jasper was prideful enough to take on his hammer arm, stats wise it was an easy win for him since Rhypeiror's strength plus the power from the hammer arm was far above Amp's and could turn this match around for good. But that's only if his gamble was going to succeed.

Rhyperior shaking off the pain as much as possible charged his right arm one final time with a white shine and with his remaining speed rushed at Amp. The monkey saw the rhino coming at him full charge with his empowered arm, was he really coming after him with a fully powered attack? Didn't he know he could easily pulverize him with no issue or was he provoking him thinking his hammer arm was stronger than his combined punches. A challenge he wanted to prove in his favor, standing firmly he waited for him opponent to charge him. Hunter smiled, that monkey was actually falling for his bait, maybe this match was in his favor, that is until one voice destined the match's results for good.

"Amp! Don't fall for it!" Jasper screamed at his partner, "Finish this match now!"

Amp turning to his trainer nodded, he knew what Jasper was saying was best for them. He was his trainer after all. Once Rhyperior was more than inch away from Amp, his arm ready to slam the chimp into the rubble below them. At the last second as the beast slammed his arm at the purple primate, Amp with his far better agility and speed dodged the attack with a simple side-step and with his two glowing fists slammed them against the dinosaur's face. Instantly when making contact with Amp's fists, Rhyperior's eyes rolled to the back of his head and his body going completely limp slammed into the ground with an impressive impact. Dust and dirt flew into the air going so far it could reach the small spectator box that was used by the famed Elite Four.

Once the dust and dirt cleared the arena, the announcer stood from the sidelines coughing and gagging from the debris. Once able to see he wiped the dirt from his glasses and looked into the arena only to find Amp standing above a large crater his tails now losing the brilliant glow looking over an unconscious Rhyperior dug into a hole. The excitement filled in his body he gripped his microphone with a tight grip and raised his arm to the heavens.

"And with an incredible finishing punch, the winner is Jasper!" he screamed. Following his announcement the crowd went into a frenzy, their screams so loud it could be hear from the town over. They applauded, yelled, and cheered, any type of reaction you could expect from such a climatic match that anyone would wish they spectate it. Hunter fuming with rage returned his Rhyperior, looking at the ball in disappointment as he brought back his pokemon he clicked his tongue and walked off the stage. Jasper looked at Amp, his partner was beading in sweat and fell on one knee as he was called the winner. His breaths were heavy and body trembled trying it's best to recuperate as much as energy.

"Amp!" Jasper called. The purple primate turned to his trainer in response. "Let's go to the center, you did good buddy."

Congratulated the large monkey smiled, his broad toothy grin as big as ever. Sending him back into his poke'ball Jasper began to walk off the stage as the announcer called out the next challengers. Jasper began to walk down the long hallway to reach the elevator at the end, it was incredibly huge that held several more trainers that were anticipating their named being called for the remaining matches. Not many were left, he was one of the few remaining and once the matches conclude later that evening they will be assigned their teams and given their trainer IDs for the region. This was a thought that Jasper despised, going out to different regions and taking on the gym leaders and champions was his passion. But the team system was something he wasn't fond of, he liked to do things on his own not depending on others especially in a match that he could win easily.

He spat at the idea and continued his way to the elevator, Amp needed his long deserved rest.

Hours passed since the battle between Jasper and Hunter. Many more battles were witnessed and finally each of them concluded. There were several great bouts, some better than the last but at the end only half of the qualified graduating class are able to venture across the region. The arena that was onced used for the countless battles viewed today was now gone and was replaced with an enormous grass field that was occupied by several seats that trailed down by the dozens. Each seat was sat by the graduating class, the students that won their matches today and were ready for their individual journeys. In front of the seats was a large wooden stand, a podium was seen at the front of the stand and above all of that was a jumbo tron for those watching in the stands to see the speaker. On the stands was the entire faculty of the school each in their own seats as well as several other known celebrities in the Kanto region, such as figures like Professor Oak alongside his grandson Blue. The famed researcher Bill, each of the gym leaders in Kanto were all called for and present as well as the Elite Four.

The night sky has now replaced the previous sunny atmosphere, large stadium lights were on the students and staff while the crowds were still in their seats watching as theses students were now graduating into official trainers. In the horde of students Jasper was present as well as Yuki and many more recognizable faces from the battles held today.

Getting out of his seat and walking to the podium of the stand was an overweight elderly man, he was clearly older compared to most at the stand with the exception of Agatha and Oak. He was revealed to have short slicked back gray hair and a thick gray mustache above his lip. He wore a very bland gray suit with a white undershirt and gray tie to complete the outfit, from his suit's upper pocket he pulled out a pair of glasses and placed them on his face finally ready to speak to the class.

"Hello everyone," he began speaking into the microphone, "and welcome to the 6th annual Kanto Pokemon Academy Graduation!"

The crowd and students all clapped at his announcement.

"My name is Reginald McCullin, president of the Kanto academy. I've watched each of theses students learn, train and grow into marvelous trainers and from today we have all witnessed that they have each progressed incredibly through their battles. I'd like to thank all of you for coming to this honorable event tonight but before we begin I'd to speak on behalf of the school to explain what's our job and why we have institutions like this across the globe in each region."

Clearing his throat he began to proceed, "As we all know not too long ago this school and many others didn't exist. Children could run off on adventures to become trainers, to have their names known far and wide held as legends and for a very long time this was exceptional, even to some seen this as traditional, the perfect time for children to become adults. Many of our staff, the gym leaders of Kanto and the Elite Four were all once children that had their own escapades as trainers. But soon many children never returned or came back both mentally and physically brutalized. As the years progressed more and more kids began to vanish leaving hundreds of families in worry and distraught. The last generation of trainers to solo themselves was less than two decades ago."

But before he continued he pointed to at the jumbo tron above him and on the screen showed a golden statue, the statue had to appearance of a young boy wearing a cap with straight hair going down from his hat. His attire continued with him wearing an unbuttoned jacket, jeans and sneakers and in his hands was a pokeball. It was noticeable to see that Oak and Blue lowered their heads in respect as well as some of the staff including James.

"This statue represents what we're doing this for. I think you all know this young man, at one time his name was Red and was seen as a prodigy. A trainer whose skills at the mere age of ten surpassed those who have been training their whole lives. He was able to defeat the gym leaders and the Elite Four in less than a year and was even requested to become part of the four champions but declined. Sadly though not too long ago after he disappeared."

Reginald paused for effect, both the audience and the graduating class were both interested in his story, "A boy with his skill to just end up missing is a case none could believe. This proved our point that even the most powerful trainers at that age could be a threat, so after consulting with the other regions we decided to create academies across the world in each region that was affordable enough to make them."

Walking behind the president Bill placed his hand on his shoulder catching his attention. Seeing Bill, Reginald nodded his head in approval and let the researcher take the podium as he sat down in his seat.

"Hello everyone." he introduced, "My name is Bill, mostly known as a researcher and inventor to many but I am also part of the staff here at the academy. I've recorded the statics of our version of letting trainers leave in groups and our new way of letting them battle at gyms and it has shown an incredible 60% decrease in disappearing trainers!"

Everyone clapped at the announcement and many parents and families began to breath a little more easy to have their children go off on their journeys with less worry and stress on their part.

"Our research has also shown that trainers seem to get along with each other better and their pokemon and their skills as trainers increased remarkably since now they learn and teach one another. This year we have 240 graduates and each of them will be in a group of six, that makes 40 groups in total and each group will have an adviser that they have to report to every week. I think Professor Samuel Oak can continue on this topic!" Bill spoke pointing at the elderly professor.

A loud applause was given as Oak departed from his seat with his grandson cheering for him as he walked to the podium. Once there he gave Bill a firm handshake and stood at the platform leaving the previous speaker back to his seat.

"Hello ladies and gentleman. My name is Oak! People call me the Pokémon Prof!" the goody elderly man said chuckling to himself as if he repeated this same phrase before. "As we all know this world is inhabited by creatures called Pokémon! For some people, Pokémon are pets. Other use them for fights. Myself… I study Pokémon as a profession but retired from my research to become a head representative for the Kanto Pokemon Academy. My number one priority is to make sure that each of you have your journey the safest way possible while still giving you freedom to have an adventure of your own. As Bill stated before there are 240 graduates and 40 groups leaving today, thanks to Bill, my grandson Blue, the many inventors that our school is able to afford we were able to create a device to help us give both your safety and freedom."

Reaching into his back pocket Oak pulled out a red device. "This device is called a Pokédex, I originally only gave theses devices to those I considered talented trainers. But to keep your safety a major key to all of us, I will be giving each of you one of theses devices. The major and only function is to be a digital encyclopedia of pokemon, to give all information of all pokemon. But with the thankful donation of the Devon Corporation and Poketch Company we were able to make the ultimate device for travel. With this version of the Pokédex can not only have the information of all pokemon but also has a tracking device so we'll know of your location at all times, a telephone to have outside communication, a map of Kanto, a visual of the conditions of your pokemon and information of your teammates on your team. Which include their basic information, their current pokemon, and their final ranking at the school. We included this feature to have each group of trainers be more closer to one another."

Before Oak could continue another figure stood forward standing next to the retired researcher. "I think I'll wrap things up, if you wouldn't mind Professor."

Turning his head Oak saw that it was none other than Lance, his arms folded and face as stern as ever. The elderly man with a smiling sigh gave the stand to the champion going back to his seat. Lance at the podium looked at the entire class and the thousands of people surrounding him observing the graduating ceremony. The redhead flapped his cape for dramatic effect and held his arm out towards the group of trainers.

"You all have shown to us today that you are skillful enough to travel the region and become official trainers!" he began his voice booming and full of vigor and pride. "This will not be an easy task, you will all face victory as well as defeat! You will have go through trials that you have never experienced before and make choices that will change your entire life! If you are able to defeat the gym leaders across Kanto within a year, you will have the privilege of going to the Pokemon League Conference! And the lucky group that is winner of that conference will have the honor of facing the Elite Four!"

The crowd now bursting with excitement from the champion's words began to cheer loudly in anticipation and thrill. It was legendary to see the champion Lance in person but to see him giving a speech in front of an entire stadium was astonishing. Many of the leaving trainers were also part of that group, cheering loudly, rooting for Lance to continue his speak now being filled with confidence and hype to leave on their adventure.

A smirk leaving his face Lance continued, "You all will have to work together to reach our level of skill! This is no longer a journey where you can only care for yourself but also the well-being of those with you because without them you are nothing and without you they are nothing! Don't give up and begin your journey with the fighting spirit of senior sibling, Red!"

The crowd continued to roar as the champion spoke.

"Now go forth and show us your will as a trainer!" he finally spoke raising his finger towards the sky leaving everyone in an inspirational shout.

With Lance's final shout the ceremony was almost over. For the remainder of the night each graduating trainer walked up to stands and was given their official trainer I.D, Pokédex and shook the hands with the president of the school, Oak, and Lance and was permitted to stay at their seat until the final graduate was given his or her equipment. A long night for everyone but at the end every graduate was still excited to start their journey. Walking away from the school with his elder brother James, Jasper stared at his trainer I.D smiling from ear to ear.

"I see you're excited." James told walking with his younger brother to his car.

"Well I did graduate finally!" Jasper spoke with pride and a bit of annoyance, "No thanks to someone."

"Hey be happy I let you go this year, I could have held you back again." James replied.

"Yeah, yeah." Jasper said shaking his hand at his brother nonchalantly, "You know I'm possibly the best qualified to graduate."

James sighed, "That attitude is what will hold you back when on your out there competing with everyone else."

"Well isn't that the reason we have _teammates_?" Jasper said putting the word "teammates" in air quotations.

"Speaking of which have you noticed who your adviser was?" James asked.

Jasper putting his I.D card into his pocket looked at his red digital device, he was so ready to leave from that long ceremony he never thought about looking at his adviser and teammates. The device was square shaped when looking at it, the top and bottom part were red with a very thin center. He was curious on how to activate the device until pressing the blue button on the back of the gadget quickly transforming expanding it to a card-shape and the center becoming a holographic center that is visible when the two ends are separated. Even Jasper had to admit that this device was incredibly interesting.

Going through his new Pokédex he saw that it had his name as the owner and following that was his basic information and his Pokemon. His height, weight, eye color, his favorite food, and even ranking which surprised him of what he was held at. How did they get this information on him? Was it a survey that they all completed once or did they collect their personal physical exam records? It was a mystery but it was something he ignored and continued to look for his adviser. After several seconds of looking through his apps he found his team section and to his shock it was revealed that James, his older brother was his adviser.

Jasper quickly turned to his sibling in shock, "Are you fucking serious?!"

His older sibling chuckled slightly and looked down at his brother in a superior manner, "They thought it would be easier for me to watch over you since I'm your brother, plus a lot of your teammates are students that were in my classes."

"Ugh," Jasper groaned, "I finally get freedom to do what I want and I'm still gotta be watched over by my older brother."

Making it to his car James holding onto his car door latch completely calm about the situation, "Look would you rather deal with a random ass teacher at the school or have someone you know?"

Jasper grunted, "Whatever."

James continued to stare his brother intensely, he let Jasper get away with a lot especially when concerning his attitude but this time it was different. Tomorrow he was going to be with several other trainers, each having a different backstory, a different race, different view in life and if he couldn't get rid of that ego of his then he wasn't going to make it far in the region. Keeping the door locked he was able to force Jasper to look back at him curious on why he wouldn't let him in.

"Jasper." James began with a serious tone, "You need to understand that once you're out there it's a whole different ballgame. You're not just watching your back but several others too, they will be depending on you and vice versa. I know you hate the idea but it's the safest way so no one can get hurt. I've told you about my journey around Kanto when I was younger and it was far more difficult than it is now, you need to learn how to get along with others and to cooperate. This isn't a punishment but a test to show if you have what it takes to lead not only your Pokemon but other trainers too, you can't get anywhere when it comes to battling if you can cooperate. You understand?"

Begrudgingly Jasper bit his tongue, he hated to be lectured it was something he hated more than anything. But out of all people when speaking to him over a topic their superior with rather than himself he took his brother's words to heart. He understood that James never said anything to hurt him or to deceive him, he knew that his older brother was once a great trainer who was part of the generation that traveled back when Red and Oak's grandson Blue had their adventures so it was obvious he knew what he was talking about. Taking in what his brother said Jasper looked away slightly from his brother and bitterly agreed under his breath.

"Thank you," James said slightly relieved that he argued diffused quickly, "Tomorrow morning we're all meeting for the first time at our house to get everything arranged."

"Vermilion City isn't a good starting point." Jasper replied, "Especially since the first gym is at Pewter."

"That's why there is a cave east from town that connects from Vermilion to Pewter."

"Diglett's Cave." Jasper said.

"Exactly, they should be at the house bright and early in the morning so make sure you're up." James ordered.

"Yeah, yeah."

Meanwhile far away on a distant island in a region far away from Kanto, a group of men and women dressed in black could be seen scavenging the island. Around them were several Arcanines and Houndooms sniffing the ground as if they were looking for something while above that flew into the distance were Golbats and Crobats. The group of people were all traveling into a forest filled area, the trees were large and tall while the grass were as high as a corn field. Leading the group was an elderly man, his back slightly hunched and flashlight looming over the ground as he continued search alongside his collages. As they continued a sound of a radio could be heard going off from the older man's pocket.

Reaching in his pocket the man pulled out what looked like a wake talkie and pressed a button on the center of it. "Yes?" he answered.

"Did you make it onto the island?" a distorted voice asked.

"Yes, we have made it without any issue." the elderly man replied.

"Good. Any sight of it yet?" the voiced continued to ask.

"No not yet. It may take a while for us to find it." he told, "It may be aware that we set foot onto the island and may have hidden itself or possibly fled the island."

"Oh don't worry." the voice said.

Almost immediately as he spoke a loud sensitive siren could heard from far across the island. On the four corners of the island were boats of the mysterious group and stabbed into the dirt were theses small black rods flashing red and the perpetrators to the loud alarm. Soon after erupting from the rods were long red beams that each rose into the air and all struck one another at the center of the island and expanding to a radiant red dome that surrounded the landscape.

"We prepared for this." the voice finished.

"A barrier." the man hypothesized, "So nothing can escape the island."

"Exactly. Theses barriers are top of the line technology. Not even a legendary can escape theses boundaries"

Looking out towards the distance the older man sighed, "We can only hope so."

But unknowing to them all floating away from the island was a pink bubble soaring into the distance.

 **Hey everyone! Happy October 1st! This chapter took a while, I've been working overtime at my job and today I got an interview for a second one so wish me luck! I know I didn't introduce any OC this chapter but I feel like if I did then it'll feel rushed and out of place. So next chapter will have all of the main cast together for the first time!**

 **What did you guys think of Amp's Focus Barrage? I hope it didn't feel gary-stu for him to create the technique but trust me many more trainers will have their own unique moves too, Jasper isn't the first to invent this type of training. I already have ideas for others OCs to have this mindset as well.**

 **And who's on the island? What were they looking for? And what floated away into the distance? Whoever figures out the island there on I'll give you a shout out next chapter lol. But again thanks guys for waiting patiently, next chapter will be a fun one I promise, I'll see you guys later! Peace!**


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting the Team

The crack of dawn was rising on the early morning of the Kanto region. The early birds of the region were wide awake scavenging the fields of the district for their morning breakfast to feed their young or themselves. It was an exciting event yesterday, the academy graduation with its many graduates now traveling the Kanto region today to begin their own separate journeys. Vermillion City wasn't the ideal place to begin your travels due to it being the home of Lt. Surge the third gym leader rather Pewter City that held the first gym leader or even Pallet the start of the region.

But for a specific group of trainers this was a mandatory area they were ordered to meet. Vermillion was a average size town, far bigger than Pallet but a small town compared to Celadon or Saffron. It was home of the sea port that serves as a popular port for ships such as the the famous S.S. Anne. Many ships saw the harbor as their home as they traveled delivering and exporting various goods around the world.

One of the ships just returned to the port just mere minutes ago and with the black and grey smoke fuming from its cylinder engines, erupting a loud wail that was heard all across the city. Within her room at the local Pokemon Center, Yuki angrily rose her head from her pillow slowing raising it at the window with her dreary eyes and glared at the boat.

"Stupid boats.." she complained slamming her face back into her pillow.

As the boat screamed it's engines, Yuki groaned just as long into her headrest until the loud noise of the boat faded. She turned her head towards the room's convenient wall clock and read it was close to a quarter past six. She couldn't believe it was that early. Last night had already been a long night for her, after the graduation ended and she said goodbye to her instructors and fellow students, she immediately had to leave to Vermilion that night.

Her parents offered to drive her there rather than her taking the school's bus that was taking trainers with no transportation to their destinations that they were scheduled to go to. So for most of the night she was at home finishing packing and driving to Vermilion, the drive was exhausting which sapped her energy completely. She didn't make it to Vermillion until roughly around 2 A.M and immediately booked a night at the center.

Coincidentally for her this was around the time she had to wake up and get ready. The meeting at James and Jasper's home was at seven so the time she had now was more than enough to get ready. She huffed another groan and with the little energy she had left crawled out her bed and walked over to the desk on the nearby wall. Making it to the desk, rubbing her eyes in her silk clothed pajamas she grabbed her belt that held several of her poke'balls and grabbing three of the balls she threw them to the ground unleashing three of her companions.

Just as exhausted as her trainer was the slithering dragon Dratini rubbing her sleepy eyes with her tail. Next to Dratini was the stumpy mole Drilbur glaring at her trainer with annoyance while unleashing a long dry yawn. Lastly the largest of the group was Yuki's Pignite. The circular orange swine was sitting down on the floor looking up at Yuki confused on why he was being released so early.

"Alright everyone," Yuki began her voice filled with weary. "Today is the big day so time for breakfast then we're head over out."

Immediately each of the pokemon broke from their worn out moods and found a new burst of energy learning they were about to receive breakfast. Dratini using her position as the youngest in the group she rubbed against Yuki's leg begging for her food first as the trainer walked over to her bag to take out the food for her partners.

"Me first! Me first!" the dragon whined rubbing against her trainer.

* * *

(Italics means the pokemon are speaking in their language while for the trainers they are just repeating their names.)

Drilbur noticing this angrily grabbed the dragon's tail pulling her back off of Yuki's leg.

"There is no way you're getting first dibs again!" she yelled at Dratini.

"Let go Drilbur!" Dratini whimpered, "Your claws are digging past my scales!"

With a sinister glare Drilbur began to dig even further, "Good! Serves your right for being such a crybaby! Maybe this will teach you to stop being a such a whiny.."

But before the mole pokemon could finish her sentence she was smacked on the head by Pignite releasing her grip on Dratini's tail, freeing the dragon.

"Cut it out would you." Pignite ordered annoyed, "We'll all get our turns."

"Ow! What the big idea you swine!" Drilbur complained rubbing her head with a tear falling from her eye.

Pignite sighed breathing out a small flame from his snout, "I'm tired of the same old-same old morning routine. It gets old Drilbur."

* * *

Yuki noticing her pokemon bicker after finally filling their bowls sighed with a small smile. "Their all so different from one another, it's like watching siblings fight with each other." she spoke under her breath.

Placing the bowls down beside her pokemon, the squabbling trio noticing the food stopped their dispute and rushed over to the food devouring it. "Okay guys play nice we have a long day ahead of us."

With that said they each nodded their head in agreement and Yuki satisfied with their answers continued to get ready for the day. She wasn't like many girls when getting dressed, she didn't the enormous amount of prep time and dress to impress anyone she enjoyed the basic look, she viewed the large amounts of make a waste of time. After a good shower, getting dressed and a small breakfast of a small milk bottle and granola bar she left the center. Returning her pokemon to their balls and checking out her room from the clinic, Yuki found herself outside in the town of Vermillion. The sun was still barely rising across the town only partially visible to the town's residents.

She looked around her surroundings not seeing many trainers from her school walking around town, the only people active at this time of day were the crewmen at the docks, trading in their delivered goods, packing their ships or finally relaxing returning home after their long journey across the sea.

Rubbing her left arm she circled around the town viewing everything around here, "This gloomy sky is giving me the creeps." she commented, "This sun needs to freaking come out so it isn't so dark out here."

Suddenly she felt a soft tap on her shoulder, her body gave a quick shudder and quickly she turned around but found no one there.

"What the?"

Yet again she felt another tap on her shoulder and even faster turned to find the perpetrator but still found nothing but the dark and shadowy town. She was beginning to gain chills down her spine. Was she just imaging touch on her shoulders? Maybe the scenery of the town was getting to her, she had to go find James and Jasper's house before she drove herself mad.

Taking out her purple colored Pokedex, she was going to use the device to find the address that was sent to her on her map, but no matter how many times she pressed the start button on the electronic encyclopedia the screen only continued to appear black.

"Are you serious.." she groaned tapping the button repeatedly agitated.

Frustrated she continued to press any and every button on that small device until suddenly two small white circles appeared on the screen that startled the teenage girl. Holding the the pokedex, Yuki looked at the encyclopedia stunned, the two dots then blinked, afraid Yuki dropped the handheld device. The pokedex began to shake erratically and manifesting from the device was a black oozing slime that slithered into the air.

Yuki backed away slowly, tripping onto a nearby rock and falling on the ground terrified of the mysterious creature. The floating slime began swirling intensely in a circle creating a miniature black vortex that echoed a sinister laughter that gave chills down Yuki's back. Unable to keep the fear within her much longer Yuki shrieked a terrifying scream that could be heard all through the small city.

"Okay!" a voice called out, "That's enough Mnemoth!"

The vortex suddenly stopped and with a chuckle began to swirl in a opposite circle and formed into a new being. It was now a purple spiked headed being with a pair of disembodied hands with three pointed fingers. It's eyes was large and triangular with small pupils and the purple being head curved down to form several pointed teeth framing a pink mouth and a long tongue. The pokedex on the ground began to light up and beep giving a loud analysis on the floating pokemon.

"Haunter the Gas Pokemon. Haunter is a dangerous Pokémon. If one beckons you while floating in darkness, you must never approach it. This Pokémon will try to lick you with its tongue and steal your life away. It likes to lurk in the dark and tap shoulders with a gaseous hand. Its touch causes endless shuddering." the device explained.

Yuki holding her chest looked to see the pokemon float over to its trainer. Its trainer was a rather short male with a athletic body. His skin tone was very bronze and hair was ashy gray that was incredibly messy and unorthodox pointing in all directions. His outfit consisted of a grey t-shirt with black short sleeves and around his waist was a tied black spiraled hoodie. His bottom half is dressed with black cargo shorts constrained by a grey belt with a gold buckle. And his feet wearing faded soft white running shoes and finally a Snorlax designed backpack.

"Mnemoth, really again?" the trainer chuckled scratching his head, "Don't get me wrong it was hilarious but not your best work."

The ghost pokemon cackled covering his mouth with his floating hands.

"Ha-ha-ha, very funny!" Yuki sarcastically laughed getting off the ground, "I bet you think you're so hilarious."

"Of course its one of my charms as a person. Plus I did get to see you scream like a little girl sooo..." the trainer trailed off.

Snatching her pokedex off the ground Yuki shoved the trainer to the side angrily that barely budged him, "I did not!" she defended, "Now thanks to you guys I'm gonna be late!"

"Ironically I'm late for something too. You think you can help out with directions?" he asked looking around the town.

"Hmm let me think. How about no!" she declared.

The trainer shrugged, "Hey I didn't scare you, Mnemoth did."

"Haunter! Haunter!" the ghost pokemon agreed.

"Would you both leave me alone!" she argued leaning against a fence aggravated, "At this rate I'll never find their house."

"House?" the trainer asked curiously, "You mean Professor James house?"

"How did you know that?"

"I'm headed there myself for a gathering or something." he explained, "So that means you're part of my team."

Yuki's eyes expanded learning the identity of one of many of her future teammates and held her hand in her face dreading the fact.

"Of course, I get teamed with a guy like him!" she spoke under her breath.

 **BLAM!**

Out of nowhere with incredible speed a sudden blur crashed through the fence Yuki was leaning against breaking the wood completely and slamming into two metal trash cans across the road. Yuki heart raced, both surprised and relieved that the unseeable object didn't hit her instead.

Haunter's trainer whistled walking over to Yuki, "You sure got lucky there, that could have really left a mark.

"Wow I didn't notice that!" Yuki barked, "What the hell was that?!"

Again the trainer shrugged, "Beats me."

The trash cans was toppled over with its trash bags on the ground alongside the garbage within them. Rustling for a bit bursting out the rubble of trash was none other but Jasper his face fuming. The trainer was shirtless wearing only black gym pants and black and white tennis shoes along with several marks and bruises covered around his body. Realizing who it was Yuki's frustrating directed itself strictly towards Jasper.

"Are you freaking serious!" she yelled, "What the hell is wrong with you?!"

But from Jasper's reaction her words flew passed him as he stood up and stepped away from the trash while proceeding to pop his knuckles from both of his hands.

"Dammit Amp!" he screamed, "I told you no using your tails!"

Coming from the side of the house across the street from him was none other but his cheeky partner Ambipom laughing and screeching at his trainer's dismay. Infuriated by his pokemon's reaction with a loud battle cry Jasper raced back at his partner while the primate ran away still laughing.

"Well that was weird." the ghost trainer exclaimed.

"Oh so you both made it?" a familiar voice called.

Yuki turned and saw coming outside the house in his usual lab coat was her teacher and now team leader, James.

She took a heavy breath relieved, "At least I have a team leader that's sensible."

James walked over to the two trainers avoiding his now broken fence. "Sorry about those two, this is just another typical morning for us."

"Typical morning?" Yuki asked in disbelief

James nodded his head, "You could call it our morning exercise. Every morning I have Jasper not only train his pokemon but battle with them as well."

"Battle with them?" the ghost trainer said, "But why? With the raw power a pokemon have compared to a human that's suicide."

"You could say that." James spoke, "But this strategy of training not only helps the pokemon but the trainer as well. It gives the trainer a sensation of how their pokemon are feeling when in battle. All the pain, excitement, fear, and adrenaline that Jasper's pokemon feel through this method he knows the exact same feeling which gives him a much better understanding of his pokemon and strengthen the bond they share."

"If that's the case how isn't he dead!?" Yuki said stunned, "There is no way he could survive a Focus Punch from his Ambipom!"

James chuckled, "Don't get me wrong, I don't have him fight his pokemon at their maximum. The pokemon are not allowed to use any moves other than basic physical combat and with Amp specifically he can't use his tails. As you can see the results of that."

Both Yuki and the nameless trainers looked at the destroyed fence and garbage cans fully understanding James's point of view.

"Not just training with his pokemon but actually battling with them. I'll take a mental note of this." the ghost trainer thought.

"So you must be Styles right?" James asked, "You read all about you with the information given to me."

"Yes sir you're looking at him." Styles admitted with a intimidating smile, "And this is Mnemoth."

His Haunter looked at James giving him a peace sign with his floating hand.

"Nice to meet you both." James said, "I see you already met Yuki."

"Oh yeah a pleasure." Yuki said sarcastically, "So are we the first to show up?"

"Three others are already inside waiting for everyone to come. With you two here that makes six present with only one more to show up." James explained.

"Am I that one?" a voiced asked.

Everyone turned around surprised to see a female trainer standing behind Yuki and Styles.

"Wait you're that trainer from yesterday." Yuki said surprised.

"Yeah the name's Blake, don't wear it out. Sorry I was late my stupid alarm didn't go off at the right time." she explained.

From just her appearance Blake was very intimidating with her glaring blue eyes and tall physique, easily outmatching many females in height. Her tan body was slender with an hourglass figure with the rest of her frame having defined muscles through various spots on her body. She was wearing a black jacket with a red shirt underneath with a black tiger in the center, following that she had black jeans with marking around them that are ripped and finishing her attire were black converse, and red finger less gloves. But the most distracting part of her was her hairstyle, on her left side of her hair is shaved off and colored dark blue and right side is black with white streaks goes down to her chin.

"It's fine." James told, "Just happy to see you could make it. Now that we're all here you three can go inside with the others. I'll go get Jasper so we can begin."

Each of the trainers nodded and proceeded to walk into the small house while James went to go find his younger brother. Before going inside Styles returned his pokemon to his pokeball and once entering found three other trainers all inside the living room sitting on one of the few couches. Looking from the inside the house looked old fashion. The flooring was made of smooth brown wood as well as the walls. The entrance of the house immediately enters into the small living room that the other trainers were found present along with a staircase at the far end of the room that possibly lead to the bathroom and bedrooms. Yuki examined the house more than she should have, interested in her teacher's household seeing where both Jasper and James live.

Looking over she noticed Blake leaning against the wall her arms crossed looking away from the group of trainers while Styles was also examining the house avoiding communicating with the others. On the black couch closest to her she saw another female trainer, she was had clean olive skin and jet black long straight hair. Her eyes narrow and green and instead of the associating with others in the room she was much more interested with her pokedex. Sitting two seats away was a guy who was reading a book that she assumed brought with him. He had ivory skin and shoulder length black hair that on the left side was long enough to cover his left eye, being dyed entirely dark purple. Looking at the room as a whole Yuki saw nothing more than trainers all uncomfortably forced in a room together and the same vibe went with her as well.

She wanted to sit but didn't want to associate with any of the others she continued to examine the house until she came across a picture frame on a table nearby. Taking a closer look she saw a young man holding a woman by her waist alongside three young boys standing in front of them taking poses for the picture.

"Must be a family photo." she thought to herself easily recognizing James and Jasper as their younger selves. She also took a assumption that the man and woman were their mom and dad but the last kid confused her.

The last child didn't share the same dark skin complexion that everyone in this picture had instead of having black hair he instead had wild blondish brown hair with several freckles on his face. Who was this kid?

But before she could examine more she heard the sounds of footsteps coming from upstairs and immediately placed the picture back to its original spot. Each trainer turned their immediate attention to the staircase to find James coming down along side Jasper who was now wearing his normal attire with a bandage on his cheek. Before reaching the middle of the room James whispered into Jasper's ear which caused the teen to immediately show a face of annoyance and then sat in between the two trainers on the couch his arms crossed and face uncomfortable. Satisfied James made his way to the middle of the living to face everyone present.

"It's good to see you all made it without any difficulties." James spoke, "I know those buses can be a pain in the ass."

Most of the trainer's eyes in the room jolted from the language of their advisor, James took notice of this.

"Oh c'mon, let's not make this as awkward as it already is." he said, "I know most of you don't even want to be here and I can understand but I'd rather be comfortable with you guys as soon as possible."

Some nodded while others just listened continuing to give the elder more of their uninterested expressions. James scratched his head knowing this was going to be a difficult bunch so fixing his glasses he looked at each of them with confidence and determination.

"So how about we all try to get to knowing each other. I'd like each of you to introduce yourself one at a time."

"Introduce ourselves?" asked Yuki the first to speak in the group.

"Yes." James answered.

"What are we even suppose to say?" Jasper asked irritably.

"Just as you would in a class. For instance things that you like, things you hate, dreams for the future, hobbies. Things like that." his older brother explained.

"Well Mr. Advisor." Jasper teased with a smirk, "How about you tell the "class" something about yourself. Show us how it's suppose to work."

"Me?" James asked pointing to himself, "Well my full name is James Clark. I have had some of you in my class before so some of you may already know who I am. Things I like and things I hate, well I'd like to keep those a bit of a secret for now."

"Wow what a team player he is…" Jasper grumbled.

"Dream for the future, I think I already accomplished those." James continued, "And for hobbies I have a ton."

"That's not fair!" Yuki yelled at her former teacher annoyed, "All you told us was your name!"

James smirked, "Looks like we have a volunteer to be next. How about you go next Yuki."

Like that Yuki immediately regretted her quick outburst, now everyone was staring at her waiting for her response. Everyone eyes glaring at her with judgement of what her answered would be immediately gave her nervous chills. Not wanting to waste as much time as she already has staring at everyone back, taking a cough she prepared herself for her introduction.

"My name is Yuki Maki." she explained, "The thing that I like is winning! Taking a loss is not an option!"

Placing a finger on her chin to think she continued," I like to watch tv and movies and reading popular fiction. I also like to train my pokemon so if it's not of those things then I dislike it pretty much. My dreams for the future is to be the best, like no one ever was! I'm gonna beat every gym leader and Elite Four in every region and become a champion that will be known far and wide!"

"The common become champion dream huh." James commented, "Not a bad dream, maybe you can be the next, Red."

"Yeah right." Jasper commented, "Red was a legend and that titles only belongs to the best!"

"Oh and who might that be then?!" Yuki replied offended.

"Me of course!" Jasper said smirking from ear to ear.

"You'll go next then, right?" James asked his younger brother.

"Sure I'll go next."

Unfolding his arms Jasper stood up gaining everyone's attention, "My name is Jasper Kent and yes I am related to our advisor."

Many eyes looked up surprised finally seeing the resemblance between the siblings. Noticing the eyes now looking at him with shock Jasper became annoyed. "I like battling, sparring, eating grilled Clauncher and pokemon mythology." he continued. "I dislike being lectured and working with others. And my dream…"

He paused for effect, "Becoming a champion is my dream but..that is only part of what I want to achieve. What I want is something greater.."

Everyone stared with anticipation of what he's gonna speak next.

"Spit it out!" Blake demanded.

Jasper clicked his tongue, "Nah." he replied sitting back down, "I think I'm done."

"I see both of the brothers are a bunch of cock teases when it comes to this game." Blake complained, "If you can't even play fair why even do this?!"

"Why do you care?" Jasper replied, "It's not like anyone is taking this seriously."

"Alright, alright." James intervened, "We're suppose to be getting to know each other here not bite each others heads off. Blake how about you go next?"

Blake growled under her breath and leaned off the wall to face everyone.

"My name is Blake if it wasn't obvious already. Blake Noxic. Battling and sparring is what I like and I hate talking or forced to do things." she explained glaring at James in the process. "And my dream.." she continued, "My dream is to become champion of my home region."

With that she continued to lean against the wall leaving the room with a wave of awkwardness. Everyone looked at one another wondering who was going to go next until James finally pointed at the black haired girl on the couch.

"You." he spoke, "You can go next."

Clearing her throat the girl stood up from the couch and looked at everyone with a crafty grin.

"My name is Francesca Moretti." she explained, "I dislike a lot more things than I like them. Prime example I dislike having to work with others unless they hold a type of importance."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Yuki asked.

Francesca moved her hair out her way and looked at Yuki, " To make it simpler as long as you're not useless we'll get somewhat along."

"So you don't see us as teammates but tools?" Jasper asked.

"Hit the nail right on the head, kid." she admitted, "Might as well get that out the way since we're going to be working with one another. This league challenge doesn't interest me in the slightest. My dream isn't as simple as many trainers in this competition but I'll indulge all of by keeping that bit a secret."

With that Francesca sat back down her legs crossed and cunning smile still on her face. James sighed scratching his head defeated.

"This exercise is suppose to have us get to know each other better. That isn't going to work with keeping things a secret." he told.

"Says the guys starting off by keeping everything about him a secret." Blake retorted.

"Well we still have two more to go." James said, "Anyone wants to volunteer out of the two of you?"

Both Styles and the mystery guy looked at one another in unison wondering who would go first. This eye staring war continued for a few more seconds until James simply pointed at the mystery trainer on the couch.

"You can go."

Cursing from under his breath the teen stood up in front of everyone and uncomfortably waved at everyone.

"H-hi." he began his voice a bit shaky, "My name is Virgil Dante, I mean Dante Virgil!"

Some of the teens chuckled at the boy's embarrassing introduction while the more stern few just rolled their eyes annoyed that he couldn't even perform a simple initiation.

Dante took a breath to try and relax and continued, "I like to well I guess read and to eat jellybeans. I dislike socializing but I think that's obvious. And my dream is pretty lame, I want to be a champion too."

"At least you were honest with everything Dante, thank you for that." James thanked.

Dante gave a small smile and sat back down on the couch. With that it only left one more person to introduce themselves and he knew it was coming. Before James could announce who to go next Styles stopped him before he could speak.

"I might as well go next." Styles said standing behind the couch with everyone turning their heads at him. "Where to start?" he spoke, "Well my name is Styles Himura and I'm the last one of the team to introduce himself. The thing I love is to sleep, gotta be the best thing ever hands down and what I dislike well…"

He raised his head in the air to try and think but this proved to be a difficult task for the trainer, "I don't know, I guess I hate strong perfumes and scents, they get stuck in my nose so easily it's annoying. And my dream is to help make the world a better place."

"What are you one of those pokemon protectionist?" Jasper asked.

"No." Styles answered, "But I do hate the abuse of pokemon, I just want the world to be better than how it is currently."

Clapping his hands James ended the little dispute between the trainers and gaining everyone's attention.

"Good your each different but most of you want the same goals in life. Now that introductions are out the way we shall start our test." James explained.

"Tests?" Jasper asked, "I don't remember reading anything about a test."

"I thought we were suppose to be leaving on our own, we did all the test back at the academy. That's how we got here." Yuki said.

"True. This is my own personal test. If you pass, you all will start the league trials tomorrow. But if you fail, I'll personally have each of you expelled from participating against the league."

Jasper stood up facing his elder brother, "What the hell do you mean expel us?! You can't do that!"

"Actually I can." James said, "If I feel that you each don't possess the skills to make out on your own I can call the league myself and remove you each from the roster. This is a make it or break it, pass-fail test."

Everyone looked at their advisor will worry or concern. This test wasn't something that any of them were expecting.

"Are we the only group participating in a test like this?" asked Styles, "I mean it's only fair if we aren't the only group."

"Actually, no." James admitted, "I'm a bit different than the other advisors. But that's enough questions, we shall begin the test right now."

* * *

 **Hello everyone! Welcome the newest chapter of Trial to the League! This chapter is the hardest I had to type due to some many different characters and different personalities but still a lot of fun. If I got any character personality wrong, please tell me. That is something I want to improve when typing this story. Next chapter will be the test to see if the team can progress to challenge the league, will they pass? We shall see. Again thank you everyone for patiently waiting for this new chapter, I'll try to be more consistent but I don't want to make false promises so I think the word "try" is better than anything. Thank you all for reading and Merry Christmas to you all!  
**


End file.
